Suspicion of Murder
by mer007
Summary: New Chapter: Mulder finally makes all of Scully's Christmas wishes true, but will he survive to be there when she receives them? STORY FINISHED
1. Suspicion of Murder

Episode 10 x 1  
Suspicion of Murder  
Part I Letter from the author: This episode is supposed to be set after the ninth season and into the imaginary tenth season. I intend to try my hardest to have the episode represent the continuation of the story and to further the alien conspiracy. I have not had the chance, unfortunately, to view the entire series but I will attempt to keep specific details as accurate as possible.  
  
Opening Scene: 1:34 am November 7th, 2003 Northern Michigan  
  
Two dark figures creep across a seemingly abandoned parking lot, a broken street lamp flickering on the left side of the lot. The only sound that can be heard is the light wind through the trees on the other side of the road beyond the lot and the whispers of the two figures. A close up reveals the backs of a tall man and a shorter woman. The cold wind curls the steam of their breath and the falling leaves around them.  
  
We pull back to see that the two people were slowly and cautiously making their way to an old car. The parking lot was that of a roadside motel with a buzzing neon sign reading "Black Bear Motel." The motel itself looks abandoned except for a light on in the motel office.  
  
The man and woman throw some luggage quickly into the trunk and enter the car. The doors slam shut and the engine starts and it slowly pulls forward. Suddenly out of no where appears a familiar man, familiar of course because he is an alien-human hybrid, a clone.  
  
"Shit!" says a familiar voice from inside the car. The man, the driver of the car, slams on the accelerator and the car speeds towards the clone. Before the old Chevy can reach it, it pulls out a gun and fires three shots. The clone doesn't move until the left front side slams into it and flings it into the air, landing a few yards away.  
  
The car speeds off at full speed down the lonely road. Before the car even gets twenty yards away the shooter has recovered himself and runs after it. The shooter is revealed to be male with brown hair and incredible speed. Two more shots are fired one hitting the license plate and knocking it clean off. The other hits the right back tire and the car spins out of control.  
  
The man with the gun walks briskly towards the car, and we see the driver desperately trying to turn the car around. The car finally stops spinning as the shooter reaches it. The brake lights show as the car swiftly switches to reverse, rams into the shooter then shifts gears and peals off.  
  
Now we look into the car to see Mulder driving full speed down the road into the starry night sky. "Scully?" he says with deathly worry in his voice.  
  
No reply, "Scully?" he says again taking his eyes off the road to look at the front passenger seat.  
  
Sitting beside him is a rather limp Scully with a shot to her left chest. Her white shirt is stained with a patch of blood and her eyes are closed. Then Mulder screams, "No!"  
  
~This would be were the theme song would come in, followed by some annoying  
adds. ~  
  
"Scully?!" repeated Mulder.  
  
"Uhh?" said Scully in a weak, quiet voice.  
  
Mulder had stopped the car on the side of the road and had leaned over to Scully. She was bleeding badly and he had no clue what to do.  
  
"Scully talk to me!" he said worriedly, "What happened?"  
  
"I-got shot Mulder." she said shortly.  
  
"Obviously, but-but what do I do?"  
  
"Don't be so brainless Mulder."  
  
He nearly laughed at this comment and then his concerned face returned when she winced. She slowly pulled herself upright in the chair and then continued in a staggered voice, "Get a piece of. cloth, or a towel anything. to stop the bleeding."  
  
"Did it go clean through?" he asked his concern no longer blocking his intelligence.  
  
"Yeah I think so. but I'd rather not. think about that right now. Mulder?"  
  
"Yes Scully" he said softly touching her cheek.  
  
"You've got to get. me to a. Ahhh!" she screamed in pain as he tied a dress shirt around her as a bandage.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes.you've got to get me to a hospital."  
  
"What if they find us? I'm still a fugitive Scully, and they won't let you live either, not with what you know. Besides we're in the middle of nowhere. Shit! What are we going to do!?"  
  
She lifted her hand and touched his face as she stared into his eyes; they were filled with as much pain as her's. She ran her hand through his hair affectionately. Her eyes moved as she searched his seeming to try and read his thoughts.  
  
"Mulder. I-"  
  
"This is all my fault!" he said interrupting her "I should have gone straight to Canada as soon as I escaped. We should have hid as soon as we got in that car. If we had we wouldn't be in this damn situation! Then you wouldn't have to know about the terrible future!'  
  
"No, Mulder. We needed to go to New Mexico, I would have found out eventually."  
  
"But all this time for over a year that we've been racing around the country searching for answers! Why didn't we just leave!?"  
  
"Mulder we've been racing around the country for years, ever since I met you. But I don't regret any of it. You've been searching for answers and you been teaching me to ask questions. All this time the truth gets harder and harder to accept, but there's still hope, there's still hope."  
  
"Scully!" he said raising his voice as she closed her eyes.  
  
Now the seat had been set back so that Scully was lying down with Mulder stretched across to her at her side. Her body began to relax as he softly kissed her and turned to start the car. The engine started reluctantly as he turned the key and sped off down the wet road, for it had began to rain.  
  
4:38 am St. Mary's Hospital, Mackinaw City, MI.  
  
The sound of clicking and beeping of hospital machinery surrounded the room as Mulder held Scully's hand as she lay unconscious on the hospital bed. He looked around constantly, not even trusting the nurses or the doctors. Scully lay peacefully on the bed non-responsive to Mulder's talk.  
  
He squeezed her hand and whispered to her "You hold on. Man, I can't even count how many times I've had to say that to you or that you've had to say it to me. I only wish that could have protected you better or that we weren't even in this whole mess-"  
  
"Excuse me Sir?" said a friendly looking nurse with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he said startled, he had not heard her come into the room, "What?"  
  
"You're going to have to fill out these forms. We can't treat this patient until you at least give us her name and address. By the way you were talking to her I suppose you are her husband?"  
  
"Ah. no." he said grabbing the clip board she held out to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just the way you look at her. I just supposed." she then turned slowly and left.  
  
"What am I going to do about these forms?" he thought out loud as he sat back down. He looked at her for a long time and then began to scribble names and numbers on the paper. He wrote "Dana Williams" for her name and a bunch of other made up names and such.  
  
As soon as he finished he left the room and went to the payphone. As he dialed he looked back nervously at the door of her room. Then he spoke as they picked up "Mick? Yeah, it's me. I need a favor. Yeah. I've got to get to Canada. But I don't want anyone to know about it. Yeah, ASAP."  
  
5:06 am  
  
Scully was still unconscious on the hospital bed as a nurse came in to check on her. The nurse checked some machines, switched the IV and wrote down some notes. She looked in the corner of the room to see the empty chair, Mulder was gone. Just as she turned to leave the shades to the window went down and the room went dark as the lights switched off.  
  
Her face filled with panic as the figure of a strange man step forward in the darkness. Before she could move he had grabbed her by the arm and thrown her into the wall. The nurse lay sprawled on the floor beside the wall, head bleeding and unconscious.  
  
The man then continued to walk over to the bed, and pull out a syringe with 20ccs of a blue liquid. As he went to inject it into her IV she turned over and awoke, "Is that you Mulder? What are you doing?"  
  
The stranger continued to inject the liquid into the IV and then turn to leave. Scully began to panic as she realized that it was not Mulder, "What have you done? Who the hell are you?"  
  
The stranger then left the room without another word. Scully looked at the IV nervously, "This man's trying to kill me. Where's Mulder?" she thought aloud.  
  
"Nurse!" she screamed as she tried to rip the IV out of her.  
  
The nurse came in and saw what she was doing and held her down saying, "You're still too ill to be moving about! Calm down Ms. Williams."  
  
Scully had a surprised and confused look on her face, "Ms. Williams?" she thought out loud. Then she began to settle saying, "Nurse there was a man in here he injected something into the IV! You've got to switch it now; he's trying to kill me."  
  
"Don't be silly, the only person who's been in your room is me, the other nurse and that friend of yours, he didn't give his name."  
  
"Damn it lady! You've got to change it; you don't understand they're out to kill us."  
  
"Who? You can't be serious! I think you overworked yourself. You lie down now and rest, everything's going to be fine."  
  
"You don't get it lady, just look over there!" she said pointing to the corner where the nurse lay bloody.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
6:45am  
  
Mulder walked briskly into the hospital as he jumped out of a van that came to a screeching stop. He ran quickly as he heard a voice on the intercom say "Code Blue in room 315 all available staff report to room 315. Code Blue."  
  
"Scully!" said as he ran.  
  
He was nearly to her room when he saw some cops walk in the door of her room. He dodged into another room to avoid being seen. When the cost was clear he peaked out to see the doctors bringing out a dead body and one cop talking to a nurse. He slowly made his way toward her room trying hard not to be seen by anyone.  
  
The cop finished his questions and a nurse took the body on a stretcher down the hall. Mulder followed her for Scully's room was filled with crime scene investigators and he thought that it was Scully who was dead. The nurse wheeled the body into an empty morgue and left it in the middle of the room.  
  
As soon as she had left Mulder walked in and looked gravely upon the body. It was covered of course by a sheet and when he lifted it to see a stranger's face a feeling of relief filled his face.  
  
"But what the hell happened?"  
  
8:38 am  
  
Scully awoke inside the empty hospital room; Mulder is nowhere to be found. She looked outside the window into the hall to see doctors busily running about.  
  
The door slowly swung open and Mulder stepped inside, he had finally been able to sneak into the room. He noticed that she was awake and he said "What the hell happened Scully?"  
  
Her face filled with confusion as he spoke to her, "Who are you?"  
  
He was very startled with her question and said with fear in his voice, for he expected this was brought on by someone's intervention, "You don't know who I am? It's me Mulder, you know me."  
  
"No I don't and why do you keep calling me Scully? My name's Ms. Williams."  
  
He looked at her with pain and anguish in his eyes. He was confused and angry someone had done this to her. "But why hadn't they just killed her?" he asked himself.  
  
He left the room to talk to the nurse, "What happened to her?"  
  
"We don't know, but someone was trying to hurt her or kill her."  
  
"Well I know that Damn it! But what did they do?" he said filling with rage.  
  
"Well" she said timidly "We don't know for sure. Nothing appears to be wrong, except for her memory loss; we had to tell her who she was and everything."  
  
"But how did this happen?!"  
  
"Well I came into her room two hours ago when she had screamed for me. I thought she had been delirious, she kept saying that someone was trying to kill her. I didn't believe her until she pointed to a nurse who had been killed."  
  
"Yes?" he said signaling for her to continue.  
  
"Well the doctors tried to revive her but she was gone." she said sadly "So we checked the IV like Ms. Williams had asked, but whatever had been in it had already taken affect. She didn't even recognize her name when I had first came into the room. By the time we were able to replace the IV half of the injected fluid had gone through her system. As far as the doctors can tell it was some sort of drug that reduces brain activity. They think that it was intended to kill off enough of her brain to kill her."  
  
At this she looked at him but his mood had only worsened and he asked "Will her memory ever come back?"  
  
"We don't believe so. The chances that the part of her brain with the memory cells can completely grow back are next to nothing. Doctor Watson as well as Doctor Peterson say that it is impossible for her to gain all of her memory back. She seems to only remember basic skills. She can't remember names of her family, where she lives, or even why she's here."  
  
At this he looked up at her, she had a suspicious look on her face as she said, "As a matter of fact, we don't even know why she's here. The cops had a few questions for you. Like how did she get shot? And why did you disappear when this happened? You're their prime suspect."  
  
At this Mulder turned to run, but it was useless for before he could run even a few feet a loud and strange voice said behind him, "Stop!"  
  
He turned to see a two cops pointing there guns at him and as he raised his hands they continued "Fox William Mulder you're under arrest for suspicion of murder!"  
  
* To Be Continued * 


	2. Ms Williams

Episode 10 x 2  
Ms. Williams  
Part II  
  
9:16 am November 7th, 2003 St. Mary's Hospital Mackinaw City, MI  
  
"Fox William Mulder you're under arrest for suspicion of murder!"  
  
"Damn it!" he said as another cop came in front of him also pointing a gun.  
  
His mind raced "How the hell am I getting out of this one! Even if Scully could remember me and tell them I didn't do it, it wouldn't do me any good. They're bound to find my record, and who knows what crap those damn people have put in it by now!"  
  
They walked towards him not lowering their guns until they had him cuffed. They then recited his rights and led him outside to the cop's car. Before he was forced in he took one painful look at the hospital.  
  
"Scully" he thought to himself, "They're bound to find out she's not Ms. Williams eventually. Whoever is trying to kill her will come back!"  
  
The car pulled away from the hospital the sirens sounding and lights flashing and the rain still steadily pouring. Mulder turned in his seat as the car turned his eyes watering slightly. He had nearly given up on ever seeing her alive again, or even at all.  
  
~Theme song with adds following right about now~  
  
Meanwhile, Scully, or Ms. Williams as she thought she was, was still lying in her room, of course. She had a thoughtful look on her face; she could swear that the man who had left the room was someone she knew. "What did he call himself? Mulder? What kind of name is that?" she laughed as she thought about it. "Yet it sounds strangely familiar."  
  
"You seem to be feeling better!" said the nurse as she walked in. She was a pretty woman with brown hair, green eyes and a large smile.  
  
"Miss, who was that man that left my room? I believe I know him, but I can't remember."  
  
"The cops believe that he is the one who killed your nurse!"  
  
"That's terrible; he doesn't seem to be the kind of person. He was talking to me, he kept calling me Scully. Do you know who this Scully woman is?"  
  
"No but anyway the doctor says you will be able to leave by tomorrow do you have any family or friends in this area that can take you home."  
  
"No I can't even remember where I live."  
  
"Well it says here that you live in Chicago and your mother's name is Jenna Williams as well as your father George Williams."  
  
Scully became confused, she didn't recognize any of these names and for some reason she thought her father was dead. Suddenly she remembered being in her apartment hearing from her mother that her father had died. She couldn't recall how, just that he had died. It had been around Christmas a long time ago.  
  
"But I thought my father was dead." she said sadly.  
  
"That man who brought you in Fox Mulder he must have given us the wrong information. He was trying to kill you, I don't know why he would he seemed to care for you. I don't know why he would come back if he had done it."  
  
"Fox Mulder?" she said recognizing the name.  
  
"Yes, he said he wasn't your husband but he may have been lying. Perhaps he's protecting you from someone."  
  
"Yes, maybe he is." she said wishing she could remember who he was. She somehow felt terrible for not being able to recognize him; he seemed like a kind man. She had a strange attraction to him.  
  
1:30 pm Mackinaw City Police Station  
  
"Why did you do it?" asked a young, tall, male cop who was sitting across from him at a table in the middle of an interrogation room.  
  
"Tell us why you killed that innocent nurse and wiped Ms Williams' memory clean?!" demanded a second cop leaning against the wall.  
  
"What is this? The traditional good cop, bad cop gig? This is pathetic; I'm not talking to either one of you. And I don't want a lawyer, no one can help me."  
  
"What are you talking about? Do you have some kind of history?" said the cop at the other side of the table.  
  
"As a matter of fact he does!" said a female cop as she walked in.  
  
Mulder looked up he was nearly staring at her, she was gorgeous. "Scully definitely would be slapping me now!" he thought to himself as he struggled to stop looking at her.  
  
"Arrested and convicted for entering, unauthorized, into a military facility and killing a military officer in front of over twenty witnesses. He escaped soon after he was convicted and recently he's been charged with armed robbery, and assault of an officer."  
  
"The last part's a bunch of shit!" he thought to himself.  
  
"The son of a bitch is a damn murderer."  
  
"Whoa! You're harsh, can't you give a guy a break!" he said laughing.  
  
She didn't even look at him but continued speaking to the two cops, "The hospital just sent in Ms. Williams' records. It so happens that she's not Ms. Williams but Dana Katherine Scully, a doctor, formerly an agent at the FBI and this guy's partner. They worked on a project together for about seven years called the 'X-files.' The project has been shut down many times due to the lack of solved cases. It was finally shut down permanently upon their disappearance with the help of John Dogget, and his partner Monica Reyes. "  
  
"Wow so you do have a history Mr. Mulder. Would you mind telling us why you tried to kill Ms. Scully?" said the man sitting across from him.  
  
"Believe me the last thing I'd want to do is kill Scully." he said beginning to feel awful for being attracted to that cop.  
  
The female cop, with a badge reading "Sergeant Coleman" tossed the Scully's file on the table. Mulder looked at the picture of Scully that slid out of the folder. He felt awful now, she compared to no woman, not even Sergeant Coleman. "But how did they get her file so quickly. He began to read "Dana Scully wanted for." followed by a bunch of bogus crimes.  
  
"This is all crap, she hasn't done anything." This wasn't entirely true for she had helped him out of prison. He began to think of that time in prison, and that year before how he had to go into hiding and all that time he had to be away from her. He remembered when he finally saw her, how much he had wanted to just kiss her, and hold her tight.  
  
He began to think about all those times when had felt that way, and the time when he had held her while she lay in his bed before he had been abducted, how he had told her to stay away. And then he remembered William and how Scully had to give him up, and the memories raced in his head until he finally broke down.  
  
9:30 am November 8th, 2003  
  
"Ms. Williams you are free to leave now but I do hope you have somewhere to go. Actually the cops would like to speak to you before you do."  
  
"Alright." said Scully in her usual intelligent calm voice as she put on a fresh set of clothes.  
  
"Dr. Scully?" asked the cop as she stepped outside the room.  
  
"Are you addressing me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid there's been some confusion. You've been told that you're Ms. Williams when in fact you're actually Miss Dana Scully."  
  
"I had some idea of that fact."  
  
"Well I'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder you witnessed. We believe that Fox Mulder is the culprit but we have no proof other than he is the only person, other than yourself, that was in that room at the time of the murder. Can you tell me anything about him?"  
  
"Not really, I can't remember much after--well I think I was an FBI agent. And with the way you addressed me I suppose that I'm a doctor as well."  
  
"Well I'm waiting for a background check on you; the fact that you were an agent should narrow down the search."  
  
At this he picked up his walkie-talkie and began to talk to what he called head quarters. Scully listened carefully to the responses, "Yeah we've just completed the search, she's a former agent her partner was this Fox Mulder. She's a. say's here she's on the run with this guy. He's wanted for a lot of crap, whoa murder, robbery and the like."  
  
Fortunately she had the strange instinct to run as soon as she heard this. It was good thinking for he had began to pull out his gun and she was too far off before he was prepared to shoot. She soon reached the main entrance and ran out the door into the sunlight and the cold wind. But where was she to go?  
  
A van pulled up to towards her as she ran out into the hospital parking lot. It stopped suddenly with a screech. It was the same van that had dropped Mulder off yesterday but of course Scully had no clue of this. Her first thought was that it was back-up for the cops that were after her but then a man shouted out to her as she turned.  
  
"Scully?!" said the driver of the tan van. "Scully, get in!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, we've got to go. Mulder's been arrested, he asked me to find you and get you out of here."  
  
"How can I trust you when five minutes ago I didn't even know my name? How do I know who you really are?"  
  
"THERE'S NO TIME!" he yelled as the cops ran out into the parking lot.  
  
She opened the door and jumped into the van, for some reason wishing she had a gun. It was a strange instinct, she couldn't remember if she had ever used one. "How can I trust this man? This Mulder character could have kidnapped me or something." she thought to herself.  
  
* To Be Continued * 


	3. Every Tear is Worth One More Kiss

Episode 10 x 3  
Ever Tear is Worth One More Kiss  
Part III  
  
8:30pm  
  
"Are you finally feeling remorse Mr. Mulder?" said Sergeant Coleman to Mulder as he sat there in his chair.  
  
Mulder began to fill with rage, he was sick of this woman's cruel words and all these painful memories began to screw with his mind. He suddenly launched himself towards her. The other cops were not present at this time and she was alone to defend herself.  
  
He had grabbed her gun before she had time to move, but she did manage to punch him square in the right eye before he had the chance to lift it. He lifted it with his teeth clenching and a tear in his eye.  
  
"Don't you move! I will not give up, I'm going to protect her, they're not going to hurt her again. I can't stand to see her get hurt once more!"  
  
She tried to stay calm and lifted her hands and to settle him down. "Mr. Mulder, calm down, this is surely not the way to solve your problems. This will only worsen your situation. If it's Miss Scully's safety you're worried about then we can surely provide it."  
  
"I'm not even sure I can protect her, but I'm going to try." he said as he grabbed her around the neck and pointing the gun at her head, and kicking the door open.  
  
"No one move!" he said to the people busy outside the room. He held the gun to her head and dragged her out of the building. Once they were outside he looked around into the busy street. It was nighttime and the lights of the street were the only light.  
  
"Where the hell is he!"  
  
Meanwhile, Scully had been with this strange man. They had raced off and were chased by the cops for nearly an hour before, by some miracle, they lost them. He finally revealed himself as Mick, an old buddy of Mulder's from high school. He had not heard from him for years until yesterday. He had an old cabin in Ontario, Mulder had asked if they could stay there.  
  
"He said that you were on the run from pretty much everyone. He didn't tell me much else, just that he needed me to pick him up at the police station at 8:30pm. Man, I would do anything for that guy but this is big!"  
  
Most of the day they hid in a forest the van covered with bush and they did their best to cover their tracks. This was nearly impossible with the recent rain and the muddy road that they had went upon. Finally they left as it got dark.  
  
Scully was still really confused, she could recall anything. It is hard to describe what it was like not to remember anything about your past. She could remember when she was a child, and medical school, but nothing specific.  
  
8:46 pm  
  
"Finally!" said Mulder as Mick's van pulled up to the front of the Police station, although he only waited for about two minutes.  
  
He released Sergeant Coleman as he ran to the van. The side door slide open and there was Scully. She had to duck from flying bullets of the officers who had followed him out of the building.  
  
The van peeled off as soon as he had jumped in and he nearly fell out before Scully had the chance to close the door. Mulder just wanted to hold her as soon as he saw her wonderful face.  
  
Scully herself felt that strange attraction return, but she had no intention of holding this strange man. She was presently furious with him, she had been nearly killed three times in only two days.  
  
"What the hell is all this!? I want to know now, why we're running from the cops, who you are and what relation you have to me! Just tell me why."  
  
She was screaming now and had paused to catch her breath but this only allowed the tears to begin to fall. He took one look at her and said as she began to cry in his arms "You don't know how much it hurts me to see you cry like that."  
  
During this time neither one realized that Mick was having a hard time loosing the cops. They didn't even notice when they finally did loose them, another miracle. They sat in the back perfectly silent for hours.  
  
About mid-night Scully could not stand it any more, he still had not told her anything and he was just sitting there. "Where are we going?"  
  
Neither of them said anything, this only made her get angry "Stop this car now!" Mick followed her command and stopped the van at the side of the road they were headed north on a nearly empty road.  
  
She pulled him out of the van, which was difficult since he is rather bigger than her, and demanded "Tell me now, what the hell is going on!"  
  
"You don't get it, maybe it's better if you don't know. I can't stand to see you hurt anymore." he said instinctively holding her hand and a tear fell down his check, "Even if I tell you the chances you'll remember are impossible. Can't you see.if I don't then maybe you can start over."  
  
"My God this man loves me." she thought to herself then she struggled to remember. She wanted with all her heart to remember him, "God why can't I remember this wonderful man."  
  
"I don't want you to remember Scully, even if I have to suffer the rest of my life without you. To remember all that you've gone through would be hell. I would rather die alone, then to see those tears in your eyes."  
  
Mulder could stand it no longer he couldn't understand why he loved her so damn much. He grabbed her and kissed her and was surprised when she didn't object. But this was only because she was distracted as soon as he had stopped.  
  
He looked up the sky was white, pure white. They squinted, the light filled the whole sky. For a moment they stood there shocked, everything had disappeared. They looked around everything, the ground, the sky it was all white. The surrounding trees and country and the van and the road had all disappeared.  
  
But then everything was back to normal in an instant. Well, almost normal it was morning now and the sun was just about to rise. The sky was glowing with a beautiful orange-pink color. Mulder looked at his watch, "It's nearly 6:00 am!"  
  
He was smiling for some reason and Scully smiled too, although she didn't know why. Then she remembered what he had done. She slapped him hard on the cheek almost as instinct.  
  
Just as she did everything came back, it was a very strange time to remember but she did. Before he even looked up to ask why she had slapped him, even though he did know why, her expression changed.  
  
She remembered every painful, wonderful, terrible, frightening, lovely detail. Every memory of the past twelve years with this breathtaking man. She began to swell with emotion, she had no clue what to say.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him until she had to catch her breath and said "My god I love you Mulder! How could I have forgotten the sweetest man who ever lived. How could I forget the best twelve years of my life!"  
  
He put his arm around her and his other hand on her neck kissing her again. He didn't stop for the longest time. It was the sweetest expression of love and passion they had ever shared. She had remembered even when this was impossible, remembered everything.  
  
They didn't even bother to wonder what this strange light had been, or how time had seemed to jump or even wonder where Mick had gone, for he was no where to be seen. They didn't even notice, for quite sometime, that the van was gone, and they weren't in Michigan anymore.  
  
"Every tear is worth one more kiss." said Scully as she placed her head on his chest.  
  
* It doesn't end here! * 


	4. Bang!

Episode 10 x 4  
BANG!  
  
Summary: What would Scully do if Mulder died? Would she ever be able to go on without him?  
  
Just to make it clear, I don't own anything contained in these stories. So no one has to sue me.  
  
6: 03 am November 10th  
  
Mulder found himself in the last place he ever thought he would be. The last place anyone would expect a person like him to be. He sat in the last pew of a catholic church, he had no clue which one, he just was sitting there, staring off into space.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" he thought out loud. This turned the head of the priest who just happened to be walking past him at the time.  
  
Mulder had left Scully asleep in bed at a hotel about half a mile away, and had gone wondering about the small town. This, of course, was not a smart idea but Mulder didn't think about that since they were in No-where Canada, and his mind was distracted from all logic.  
  
He finally found himself sitting in this church, a small building consisting mostly of pews, and stained glass windows all along the side. He was presently sitting crouched over, elbows on his knees, and head in his hands, trying to think what on earth had caused him to go here.  
  
The last thing Mulder believed in was God, how could there be with this whole conspiracy? How could a God create humans only to be killed and taken over by superior beings from another planet? If anything Mulder's god was the aliens, they had been the focus of over half his life.  
  
"Then why am I here?" he said loudly getting frustrated.  
  
It was no use he couldn't think of any reason why he would wonder into such a place. So instead he began to think of something else, pretty much the only thing he ever thought about, Scully. Recently he had been increasingly worried for her safety.  
  
He spent hours on end staring at her as she slept trying to imagine why she had followed him all these years. Even with his crazy crusades and their pointless wondering around the country she never left his side. Sure she had shot him before, nearly left him other times, but he couldn't think of what he would do if she ever left him.  
  
He began to remember that time when he had to leave her, her and William and go into hiding, searching for the truth. He remembered how lonely he felt lying in bed thinking of her hundreds of miles away. How he would dream of her every night and wake up sad that she had disappeared.  
  
Scully presently was sleeping alone in the bed of the motel. She awoke to find Mulder gone. She yawned and got dressed quickly, she hated it when he just up and left. She couldn't find him anywhere around the motel and she began to worry, she hated worrying.  
  
She couldn't stand it any more, this worrying, the hiding, all of it. She wanted her life back, her job, sleep, her family, her sanity. But she wanted Mulder more than anything else in the world and the only way was to give up everything.  
  
She returned to the motel room unsuccessful, and plopped down in the chair in front of a laptop that was sitting on the desk. Something was strange, it was an e-mail, signed for a "Cleo/amie@tfbi.com." Scully's eyes squinted some as she tried to think of who this was, and why Mulder would be e- mailing a stranger. She read it slowly very confused, it seemed to be in some sort of code:  
  
Cleo,  
No solution, must go to plan SOS, asap.  
  
C U @ Golden City, bring CFWM & CDCS,  
  
trustno1  
  
"What the heck does this mean?" she asked herself out loud. She went online and found Cleo on Mulder's IM contact list. She clicked on it, she had to find out who this person was.  
  
trustno1: who is this?  
  
Cleo: who is this, is this FWM?  
  
trustno1: yes  
  
There was a long pause who ever it was didn't seem to trust her. She wouldn't trust anyone either.  
  
Cleo: this is not a secure conv. send the e-mail quickly.  
  
She sent the e-mail that Mulder had obviously wrote quickly and Cleo went off-line as soon as she had done so, and she went offline as well. As soon as the online screen went away it showed another note. This one was signed to her and before she even could reach the end she was in tears:  
  
My Sweetest Scully,  
  
I love you, but I can't go on this way any longer. I can't stay hiding, waiting, helplessly for the end. I'm too weak, not strong like you Scully, this is my good-bye, if there is a God up there then I'll be going to hell, it's not any different than this life. Just know that every moment that I shared with you was the only heaven I'll ever know.  
  
Trust no one,  
Mulder.  
  
"GOD NO!" she screamed grabbing her gun and running out of the room in tears.  
  
3:44 pm  
  
"I must go through with this!" said Mulder as he sat on a bench in the local park as he starred at his gun.  
  
"Are you ready?" said a stranger who placed his hand on his shoulder as he stood behind him.  
  
"Do you get it?"  
  
"Yes." said the stranger his face not determinable because he wore dark sun glasses and a hat.  
  
"Did she see the e-mail?"  
  
"Yes, she contacted me I believe, she asked who I was."  
  
"I hope that she didn't see the letter, that really wasn't meant for her."  
  
"Well did you address it to her?"  
  
"Yes I did, I had to so they would believe it was real."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to hope she doesn't do anything drastic."  
  
"Why wouldn't she I just told her I'm leaving her alone in this hell-hole of a world."  
  
"We can't wait any longer, we must do this now."  
  
"Yes, how are we doing this?"  
  
The stranger looked around nervously as he continued, "I've got you a clone."  
  
"A clone you don't mean an alien clone do you!"  
  
"No! There are different government projects than that one. Of course this one's been called off. They were making clones to "kill of people." They create a clone of a person, they leave a suicide note and they disappear leaving behind the "fake."  
  
"But its not alive is it?!"  
  
"No it's been injected with an undetectable compound. It kills them painlessly and quickly, but of course these clones have never been conscious."  
  
"So basically we just shoot it in the head leave it here and they think I took the easy way out."  
  
"Yes, but Scully's going to believe it too, so we have to get to her as soon as we're done here."  
  
Scully meanwhile was exhausted she had been searching everywhere all day. She couldn't and wouldn't believe that Mulder would do this. She had to find him before he did this, but it had already been more than nine hours. She couldn't imagine what she would do when she found him, there's no way he still be alive, but there's no way he would do this either.  
  
Her heart jumped and she screamed as she heard a shot coming from somewhere in the park which she was passing. "MULDER!" she screamed tears in her eyes as she ran as fast as she could towards the sound, still echoing in her ears.  
  
She found him on the ground next to a park bench, bloody and cold, "He must have been sitting here all day until he-until he." she said unable to finish, she was crying uncontrollably.  
  
She held his cold body in her arms as she rocked with sadness. She began to fill with fear and shock began to settle in. Her tears fell atop his face and the blood dripped all over her clothes.  
  
As Scully sat there holding what she thought was Mulder, he was actually on his way back to the motel to find her. He had left immediately after he had shot the clone in the head, and had not seen Scully run up to it a few minutes later. He hoped with all his might that she had not found the letter.  
  
Scully was in a state of shock sitting there in the park with the corpse. She kept repeating, "Why Mulder? Why? Why? Why?"  
  
She couldn't bare the thought that she hadn't been enough to keep him going. She began to think that now she was alone, there was no one else for her.  
  
She slowly picked up her gun with a bloody hand, her whole body shook with sorrow. She brought the cold barrel to her head with a shaking hand screaming between sobs "GOD WHY?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!-You've took my only- heaven, my only-dream!"  
  
Mulder turned he could hear her screaming voice, "No Scully it isn't me!"  
  
"THERE'S NO POINT IN GOING ON!" she said as her trigger finger slowly pulled the trigger, "I love you Mulder."  
  
BANG!  
  
* To Be Continued * 


	5. Alien or Angel

Episode 10 x 5  
Alien or Angel  
  
Summary: As Scully's life flashes before her eyes she saw something in a bright light, is it an angel come to save her life, or she being abducted right as the bullet ends her life?  
  
4:13 pm November 10th  
  
"THERE'S NO POINT IN GOING ON!" she said as her trigger finger slowly pulled the trigger, "I love you Mulder."  
  
As she was slowly pulling the trigger she closed her eyes waiting for the end. Would she go to hell, was there a God up there that would spare her, or would she simply be dead, and no longer exist? At this moment she didn't want to die anymore; for some reason she wanted to live.  
  
Her whole life flashed before her eyes. She saw Mulder when she had first met him so long ago, she saw William as she held him in his arms. She saw Mulder crying on her shoulder when his mother had died. She saw and could almost feel the first time Mulder kissed her. She saw herself when she was just a girl, and a memory from when she was in medical school. She remembered when she had got that e-mail from Mulder when he was in hiding and how she kept the print out in her pocket. She remembered the time Mulder was in the hospital so long ago and had looked her in the face and said "I love you Scully." and how she thought that he was crazy.  
  
She opened her eyes at this point and thought that she was dead, that it was all over, too late to turn back. Everything around her was white, the sky, and the ground. For some reason this was familiar, this had happened before on the road, with Mulder.  
  
But next something happened that was totally different than the experience with Mulder. Out of the bright light came a figure, it was blurry and hard to see. Scully first thought that it was a person but then, as it came closer, its features were distorted. It had a skinny body, a larger head and eyes, and a bluish-green color to it.  
  
Presently it was only about thirty feet from her and she began to think she should run. It reached out a hand with no fingers as it slowly walked towards her. Scully wanted to run, but she couldn't move and her eyes filled with fear as it got closer and closer.  
  
Just as it came within ten feet of her it stopped. There was a sudden explosion of light of every color. It filled the place in beams of color, like when light is shown through a prism. The color was so beautiful that Scully couldn't help but cry as it seemed to sing.  
  
As soon as it stopped the strange creature, which she thought was an alien, disappeared replaced by something else. When Scully saw it she thought "An angel." It was a person, no one she knew, but he or she, she couldn't tell, was hard to make out. The light that came from it was even brighter than her eyes could stand.  
  
She squinted her eyes to see it. It didn't appear to have wings, but her mind made her think it did just to satisfy her perception of angels. It didn't have a halo either but it had what appeared to be pure white clothes.  
  
At approached her slowly, reaching out a delicate hand. When it finally reached Scully as she knelt there squinting at it, it placed its hand on the side of her head where she had placed the gun. This whole time, of course, she didn't have the gun in her hand. She had thought she was dead, but she had never heard the shot.  
  
Suddenly she was back in the park, the cold wind blowing on her back and the sunlight glimpsing out of the clouds above her. The person or angel was still in front of her their hand still on her head. She could now feel the gun in her hand, still aimed towards her head but the "being's" hand was in between them.  
  
She tried to pull the gun away but it was too late, she had already fired the shot. The sound echoed in her ears as everything went black and the creature disappeared.  
  
The sound echoed in Mulder's ears as well as he ran as fast as he could. He reached the park bench were she was, of course, still sitting, just as she fell to the ground.  
  
"NO! What have I done?" he said as he scooped her up in her arms, "No Scully, it's not me! Damn it! He's not me! This was for you, so that we could be free. If we don't exist then they won't be after us any more. No! Scully no!"  
  
He starred at her for a while running his fingers through her soft orange- red hair. He looked up to the sky with frustration; he barely found the breath to whisper, "You can't take her this way."  
  
6:02 pm November, 11th  
  
".Today two unidentified bodies were discovered in the local park in a small town called Williamsville about twenty miles outside of Pine Falls. The local Sheriff's Department has determined that they were a Fox Mulder and Dana Scully on the run from the Unites States police and the U.S. FBI.  
  
"It appears that Mr. Mulder had committed suicide after leaving a note for his lover, Ms. Scully. The Sheriff's department also believes that Ms. Scully also committed suicide shortly after finding him. The only lose end is that witnesses who were jogging by the park about the time of the incident say that they heard three shots. As to what this third shot was is presently undetermined."  
  
Mulder violently shut the TV off as he swore at it. He turned around to looked at the bed which he was sitting on. He was in another motel now, somewhere about a hundred miles away. This was far as he could get with Scully.  
  
The stranger had left a clone of Scully at the scene; this was the body they thought was Scully. Scully lay on the bed behind him peacefully. She wasn't dead, miraculously, but she was barely holding on. On her head beneath the bandage, there was a huge bruise in the shape of a hand and in the center the bullet had dented her skull.  
  
He moved to sit beside her and watched her for the longest time. He fell asleep laying beside her in the bed his arm gently laid across her his head against her shoulder. He slept peacefully, just happy that she was alive.  
  
11:58 pm  
  
She slowly opened her eyes; she could feel herself breathing, she was alive. She was lying on her back, above her was the ceiling. She looked around the room, it was a motel room. Maybe it had all been a terrible nightmare, but she was in a different motel.  
  
Her head was throbbing with pain; she reached her hand up to touch it wincing. "So it wasn't just a dream, but how am I still alive." she whispered to herself.  
  
It appeared to be nighttime but the lights were still on; she looked over to the clock. As she began to awaken she remembered all that happened. She would have begun to cry with sorrow if she hadn't noticed that someone was lying beside her.  
  
"Oh my God Mulder!" she said but her voice was soft, because she was too weak, and he didn't even stir. "He looks so cute when he's asleep." she thought "But how on earth can this be true!"  
  
She carefully turned over to face him, placing her hand affectionately on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled starring into her green eyes. After a long while he said to her in an almost humorous voice, "I don't know how the hell our alive but I don't want you to ever do that again."  
  
She smiled and said "Same to you."  
  
Mulder suddenly began to explain everything, "That body that you thought was me, it wasn't. It was part of my plan to make sure that we would be safe, see if we're dead then they shouldn't be after us any more. I didn't mean for you to get that letter or even to find that body before I-"  
  
She interrupted him saying "Shhhh." as she put her hand to his mouth, and put her arms around him and closed her eyes, "You can tell me later."  
  
~ THE STORY DOESN'T END HERE! ~ 


	6. Thanksgiving Reunion

Episode 10 x 6  
Thanksgiving Reunion  
  
*Note* I don't own any part of this story: X-files. (But I do like to imagine I do.)  
  
Summary: Mulder takes the biggest risk of all just to make Scully happy. Now he's endangered the life of other's to do so. Will he get a chance to ask Scully the question that he's been wanting to ask for two years, or will his plan end in chaos?  
  
7:36 am Thursday, November 27th, 2003 202 N. Oak St. Apt #77 Williamsville, Ontario  
  
Somehow Mulder and Scully scrapped up some money to rent an apartment and this is where they were. Scully was busy in the kitchen cooking food, mainly trying not to burn it. Mulder walked into the room as she raced around.  
  
"To tell you the truth I never knew you could cook." he said to her with a yawn, for he had just woke up.  
  
"I don't. I haven't made my own meal for years."  
  
"Really?" he said as he put his arms around her waist as she stirred something in a pot on the stove.  
  
She smiled and then gave a sigh as she said "Oh but my mother could cook heavenly food. I only wish I could make us something that's not half charred and black for Thanksgiving dinner today. If only Mom was here."  
  
Scully was now facing him and noticed the smile on his face he was desperately trying to hide, "What? What are you hiding from me?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Nothing." he said in a playful voice and then changed the subject, "So are we having turkey?"  
  
"Oh I hate you when you do that." she said laughing.  
  
At that moment there came a knock on the door. There came a frightened look over Scully's face, visitors didn't usually mean good news now a days. But this sound only made Mulder's smile bigger. Scully became very confused and said "What have you planned now?"  
  
"Just wait and see." he said.  
  
Scully could not imagine what it possibly could be. Her anticipation only grew when he made her close her eyes and promise not to open them until he said so. He pulled the door open and said loudly "Surprise."  
  
She could barely believe her eyes. There stood her mother, John Dogget, Monica Reyes and her brother. Before she could even smile and just as a tear of joy dripped down her face her mother had grabbed her tight in a hug.  
  
7:00am November 21st 6 days earlier  
  
"There's something strange about this report John." said Monica Reyes to John Dogget.  
  
"Monica I know it's hard to deal with Scully and Mulder's death, but that's no reason to start questioning it." John said to her.  
  
"I know John but look at this." she said as she motioned for him to come and read and continued, "'Dana Scully was admitted to St. Mary's Hospital Mackinaw City, Michigan on November 7th with a gun shot wound to the chest.' But here in the coroner's report it says 'The deceased, Dana Scully, died of blood loss due to a gun shot wounds to the head. There are no signs of bruises, broken bones or other wounds or any other signs of a struggle."  
  
"Yes?" he said to her slightly confused as to her point.  
  
"No signs of bruises, broken bones or other wounds." she repeated.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Scully had been in the hospital just four days earlier for a gun shot wound. There were no scars found from it on the body. The body found obviously wasn't Scully."  
  
"But you saw the body yourself Monica, it was her. The finger prints match up perfectly."  
  
"Yes but look at the contradiction. How can a gun shot wound heal in only four days? John the body was found in perfect condition. Scully may have been in shape but she wasn't in perfect condition."  
  
"Well what are you suggesting Monica?"  
  
"What if somehow they found a way to get clones of themselves?"  
  
"Monica, I think that this is affecting your judgment. Do you know how crazy you sound?"  
  
"No, just think about it! If they're dead than no one will be after them. You know all those crazy charges they stuck on them. This is the only way that they can disappear!"  
  
He finally started to believe her and said "Well if this is true then we have to make sure no one else gets this information."  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible. The FBI's already issued another search for them."  
  
"We've got to do what we can."  
  
"What are we going to do? We don't have any access to these kinds of records. They're bound to notice us trying to find such records."  
  
"We'll have to do this carefully then."  
  
6:38 pm November 22nd Williamsville, Ontario  
  
Mulder and Scully there sitting peacefully on a park bench, the lights of the passing cars flickering on their faces. Mulder whispered into her ear as he held her next to her, "What do you want more than anything in the world?"  
  
"How come you became so serious all of a sudden?" she laughed.  
  
"No, I really want to know."  
  
"Well then," she said turning to look at him "My family."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just wondering. You getting cold?" he asked as she began to shiver.  
  
"I hate it when you change the subject like that but yes."  
  
They walked off in the dark, snowflakes falling gently, hand in hand, laughing.  
  
9:03 am November 24th  
  
"Where are you going Mulder?" Scully asked when she saw him packing a bag.  
  
"I've got to meet someone in Toronto tonight. I'll be back in two days."  
  
"What! Mulder why didn't you talk to me about this?!"  
  
"I'm sorry I was just contacted this morning."  
  
"You're just going to up and leave? You're not even going to tell me what you're doing?" she said getting angry.  
  
"I'm sorry Scully but I can't tell you anything about it."  
  
"Why!" she yelled.  
  
He couldn't keep up his act anymore; she obviously wasn't letting out of the house without an explanation. So he said in a calming voice, "It's a surprise."  
  
"What do you mean a surprise?"  
  
"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he said playfully trying to soften her up.  
  
"Why have you been acting so strange lately?"  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"Asking me strange questions, disappearing on odd days, leaving on this random trip?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough." he said with a grin.  
  
8:46 pm Toronto International Airport  
  
"Monica, I can't stop thinking that this is a trap." said John as he looked nervously around.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's no way that they are alive."  
  
"Yes there is what about all that information we found. The medical records don't match up with the bodies.  
  
"Yes but that was for Scully, there is no proof that the other body wasn't Mulder. What about that suicide note?"  
  
"But what about Mulder's contact? Cleo. They had some kind of plan going on."  
  
"Yes but we have no information on this Cleo character. He could have killed them himself."  
  
"I don't think so. Besides if he did then who are we meeting here?"  
  
"Maybe Cleo."  
  
"Well where are we supposed to meet him?"  
  
"Right here." he said as he stopped the car in the top level of a parking garage.  
  
They stepped out of the car and walked towards the elevator with there guns out. The elevator doors opened and they raised their guns at tall man with a tired face and a suit case in his hand. He dropped the suit case and held his hands up and smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"Mulder?" John and Monica said in unison.  
  
3:00 pm November 25th  
  
"Well then I'll see you at our apartment on Thursday?" Mulder said as he shut the trunk to a blue car and walked towards the door.  
  
"We're going to try; you know that this is really dangerous don't you?" said Monica.  
  
"You guys are the only family we've got left." he said solemnly.  
  
"We're going to try and get her mother and her brother there too." said John.  
  
"Good. Thanks for everything. Bye."  
  
He climbed into the car and shut the door and started the car. With one last wave he drove off.  
  
"John why is he taking risks like this?" asked Monica.  
  
"I don't know," he said watching Mulder pull away "but he sure loves Scully more than finding 'the truth.'"  
  
"He's really changed."  
  
"Hopefully for the good."  
  
"Yeah." she smiled.  
  
"Yeah." he said smiling back and gently grabbed her hand. He looked at her hand at a diamond ring on her finger and smiled again and they walked off hand in hand.  
  
7:56 pm  
  
"Hello?" said Mrs. Scully as she picked up the phone on the second ring.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Scully this is John Dogget. I'm a friend of your daughter Dana."  
  
"I remember you Mr. Dogget but I'm afraid. well haven't you heard the news?"  
  
"Yes I have, but. well I have to speak with you in person about something."  
  
"What? Is it about Dana?"  
  
"Yes but it's not safe for me to talk about it over the phone."  
  
"Oh, are you in trouble?"  
  
"I can't say anymore. I'll be at your house with Monica in about half an hour. Just in case, make sure you lock up the house. We never know who could be listening."  
  
"Oh. alright." she responded in a nervous voice.  
  
8:36 pm  
  
There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Scully asked in an anxious voice: "Who is it? Is that you John?"  
  
She peered out the window and saw John and Monica standing outside in the cold, dark, frosty air. They looked around for any suspicious characters as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Scully." Monica said as she stepped into the warm house, "We've got some news about Scully."  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
She closed the door and they sat down and Monica continued "Well I know that it's been really hard on you recently with Scully's disappearance and then the news of her death but we've found out something new."  
  
"You're not going to tell me that she still alive are you?" she said her eyes getting teary, "This has happened too often, I've had to deal with this loss dozens of times and then find that she's still alive."  
  
"Yes, she's still is alive Mrs. Scully, and I'm sorry you have to keep dealing with this false news." said John sadly.  
  
"No, that's impossible. I saw her, it was her." she beginning to cry. "You know that all I want is for her to be alive but it's impossible."  
  
"Mrs. Scully," Monica said putting a comforting arm around her, "We were recently were contacted by Mulder.-"  
  
"Oh Monica that is impossible, I saw him too. You saw him and Scully. You were there at their funeral."  
  
"Yes," John said continuing for Monica for she had gone to make some coffee for her to calm her, "We didn't believe it ourselves Mrs. Scully, but we saw him just today. He left Toronto around three o'clock this afternoon. We met him in the airport there yesterday."  
  
"But that's impossible."  
  
"Yes but he explained it all. This whole thing was planned."  
  
"You mean that he meant to torture me this way?" she said in an exaggerating voice.  
  
"No Mrs. Scully," said Monica as she handed her a mug of steamy coffee, "He made it look like they were dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
Here John came in again, "You know how Mulder and she have been hiding for two years now, don't you? If the government knew that they were dead then they would be after them anymore. Mulder was getting concerned for Scully's health. She had recently had a gunshot wound to the chest, she was having sleeping problems and he was afraid that she was suffering from depression."  
  
"Depression?"  
  
"Yes. When he had carried out the plan of using clones as replacing them for bodies. Scully had no clue of the plan until it was almost too late."  
  
"Almost too late?"  
  
"She nearly killed herself."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Here Monica continued, "Mulder said that he had to pull the gun from her hand. But it was too late she had already pulled the trigger."  
  
"But how is she still alive?"  
  
"He said that she had seen an alien or an angel. There was a bruise the shape of a hand on her head and the bullet barely dented the skull."  
  
"An alien or an angel?"  
  
"Yes, Mulder said that she wasn't sure what it is. But he says he's thankful that she's still alive and safe."  
  
1: 34 pm November 27th Mulder & Scully's Apt.  
  
"Mom that food smells heavenly." said Scully to her mom as she took the turkey out of the oven.  
  
"YES!" came the yell of the guys in the living room.  
  
"What was that?" her mother asked.  
  
"Oh the guys are watching the game." Scully said laughing.  
  
"What game?" asked Monica as she stirred some mashed potatoes.  
  
"No clue. I didn't know that Mulder liked football." mentioned Scully.  
  
"You learn something new every day don't you?" said Mulder as he walked into the kitchen, "Like that Scully can't cook."  
  
"Hey!" Scully said grabbing the bowl of sunflower seeds he was reaching for.  
  
"Hey, give those back!" he said trying to grab them.  
  
She moved the bowl out of his reach so that he had to grab for it again. This continued on with them both laughing until Mrs. Scully had to push them out of the small kitchen saying, "Seriously you two act just like little children."  
  
"Sorry Mommy." said Mulder teasingly.  
  
"Fox you're such a handful." she said laughing and hitting him with a towel.  
  
About half an hour later they were all seated at the table, the food dishes pilled on the table here and there. After Scully's mom had said a prayer, they all dug in joyfully. They passed around mashed potatoes, stuffing, corn, bread and of course turkey.  
  
The table was filled with joyful laughter and chatter. As John was cutting the turkey, with Scully's brother's assistance, Mulder opened a nice bottle of wine. During the meal John and Monica announced that they were engaged and Mulder gave Scully a suspicious look and grabbed Scully's hand. She smiled widely at him as they toasted to John and Monica.  
  
Mulder stood up after this and said "I have something I'd like to say." He paused for a second and looked at Scully and then continued "Scully will-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
The door suddenly was smashed down as about a dozen armed men stampeded into the room. Mulder dropped his wine glass accidentally and then lift his hands. The others did the same when a man came in yelling, "Hands up! FBI"  
  
*To be Continued* 


	7. ETE

Episode 10 x 7  
E. T. E.  
  
*Note* I do not own any part of X-files, Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox  
does.  
  
Summary: Who is this mysterious Cleo? Is he really a friend or an enemy? Will he be able to save Mulder and Scully from the FBI and the Syndicate or is he working with them? Plus: Will Mulder get to ask the question or will they be separated forever?  
  
2:25 pm November 27th Mulder & Scully's Apt Scully was completely out of it, she didn't even think about the fact that the FBI could not do this. She was totally mesmerized by what Mulder was saying when they were interrupted. "Was he going to ask what I thought he was? Oh my God I think he was! What could that smile possibly have meant?! We always get interrupted!!"  
  
"You can't do this!" screamed Mulder to the cops as they handcuffed him.  
  
"True." said a tall man in a suit with a croaky voice who paused to puff his cigarette, "But we are, obviously."  
  
"YOU!" said Scully you suddenly woke from her daydreams as she saw the familiar face.  
  
"You're dead!" said John.  
  
"On the contrary I am quite alive." he said.  
  
"Last time I saw you you were nearly dead!" said Mulder.  
  
"But you died when they bombed the place!" said Monica.  
  
"I guess I'm some sort of Houdini." said the Cigarette-Smoking-Man.  
  
"So this is the Syndicate's doing!" Mulder said as they were pulled out of the room.  
  
"You can't arrest me! What charges do you have on me?" yelled John.  
  
"Aiding a criminal in escape from a military prison and further charges." said an arresting officer.  
  
"Let the two hostages free." said C-S-M to one of the officers.  
  
"Hostages?!" Mulder said angrily as he was pulled out of the apartment.  
  
"Mr. Mulder you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mrs. Scully, and her son." C-S-M said.  
  
"He did no such thing!" yelled Mrs. Scully.  
  
At this point the cops started to ignore their complaints and the FBI agent started to recite their rights. When he did this Mulder thought to himself, "That's only legal thing they did!"  
  
Mulder and Scully were shoved into the same cop car and as soon as they were alone Mulder began to complain again, "He can't do this! The Syndicate must have control of the Canadian government! How can this be?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the end is closer than we thought. Do you think that the Syndicate plans to take full control?" she responded.  
  
"End?" he asked confused.  
  
"The aliens are planning to come and infect the world with the black virus."  
  
"Somehow it seems strange when I hear you say that."  
  
"Why?" she said as she turned to look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know." he said taking her hand into his.  
  
"What was it that you were going to ask me?" Scully said unable to wait any longer.  
  
"Well. I was going to ask you if you would m-"  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"Damn it!" Scully accidentally said out loud.  
  
Two three officers were shot down my a dozen men who had arrived to the scene. They were all dressed in camouflage with ski masks on and sunglasses. On their camouflage caps there were the letters "E.T.E." They surround the cops and shot them all down.  
  
To Scully and Mulder's surprise the shot cops bled with a green bubbly liquid and melted away in a few minutes. The Cigarette-Smoking-Man panicked when he realized there was no escape. He race to the car and pulled Mulder out and put a gun to his head.  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot his brains out." he said in a quivering voice.  
  
"What use is this? They probably want me to be shot." Mulder thought.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Spencer you are free to go if you just release Mr. Mulder." said an average height brunette with dark shades. She wasn't dressed like the others of her group. She had nice black dress pants and a white blouse. She had quite a similar style to Scully's.  
  
"No I believe that he is going with me. You just stay back and let me leave peacefully so that your friend here doesn't meet his end."  
  
The E.T.E. soldiers were pointing their guns in his direction, but the woman ordered them to let him go. When he had shoved Mulder into another car and drove off they surrounded the only survivor, the FBI agent who had not been shot or attacked.  
  
"Good work Agent Littell. This is the first successful E.T.E. undercover mission." said the women.  
  
"Thank you Cleo." he said to her.  
  
"Cleo?" Scully said confused, for she had been released from the car and was listening attentively.  
  
Cleo didn't hear her and continued, "Well agents good work. Now it's back to Zion for us."  
  
"These people are crazy." Scully thought to herself, instead she said, "Zion?"  
  
"Oh sorry Ms. Scully." she said noticing her for the first time, "My name's Cleo."  
  
She shook her hand in a friendly greeting and continued "I am the president of our organization, E.T.E. working against the Syndicate to prevent the spreading of the alien virus."  
  
"E.T.E.?" Scully questioned.  
  
"Extraterrestrial Elimination, Zion is our main base in New Mexico."  
  
"Are you some kind of terrorists?"  
  
"No." she said sounding insulted, "We are a group of top trained agents and soldiers working to protect those who support us."  
  
"Sound like a bunch of nutcases." John said aloud quite accidentally.  
  
Cleo ignored him as Scully continued to question her, "So what is your business with us?"  
  
"We believe you have valuable information for the E.T.E. We also hoped that you would assist us."  
  
"Assist you, why should we?" asked Monica.  
  
Cleo didn't look at her, she had an annoying habit of acting like no one existed here but Scully. She continued "We believe that your son is in danger Ms. Scully."  
  
"William?" she said anxiously.  
  
"We believe that he is going to be targeted by the Syndicate."  
  
"No!" she said as her heart dropped.  
  
"Yes, that is why we must find him."  
  
"But what does it matter to you if he dies or not?" asked Scully's mother.  
  
"We believe that he is vital to the survival of the human race."  
  
"But can you find him? Why do they want to kill him?" Scully said tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid that there is no time to explain. I have to catch a flight to London to talk to a contact, and you and your family need to go to New Mexico with my agents. You, Agent Reyes and Agent Dogget you need to return to D.C as soon as possible."  
  
"But what about Mulder?!" Scully said frustrated.  
  
"I'm really sorry Scully but that matter is second to what is at hand."  
  
7:11 pm November 28th Denver, Colorado  
  
"You're not Cancer man!" Mulder said angrily.  
  
"So is that the name that you gave me?" he said smiling. "And how are you so sure."  
  
"You clearly are close to twenty years younger, and you're not half dead from the sickness you were suffering from."  
  
"Well it's amazing what modern medicine can do now a days."  
  
"That's bullshit!"  
  
"I'd calm down Mr. Mulder. Do remember that I am holding a loaded gun to your head."  
  
"You should know of all people that this is a familiar scene, and that I'm not scared of you one bit."  
  
"Oh but I do know." he said pausing to look forward as he drove, " that there's someone you hold dear in my control."  
  
"Are you talking about Scully? You know as well as I do that you have no control over those people who just took her captive."  
  
"On the contrary Mr. Mulder I do. But your dear lover is not who I am speaking of."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"It would be so awful for him to die at such a young age wouldn't it? Why he's only about three now is he."  
  
"William! I swear to you you bastard if you hurt him I'll kill you with my own two hands."  
  
"Yes I'm quite sure you would. That is why you will to as I say or I will shoot the kid myself."  
  
"What could you possibly want from me?"  
  
This is when the Cigarette-Smoking-Man stop the car on the side of the road and lowered the gun, "I need to know the true identity of your contact Cleo."  
  
"I don't even know who he is!"  
  
"Clearly you don't since Cleo is a woman."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, I believe I know why you are confused. The man who assisted you in that clever plan of yours was actually just an agent in the E.T.E. When the person we're after is Cleo the female president of the organization."  
  
"You seem to know more about her than I do!"  
  
"In actuality Mulder I know little about her. What I know about is this pathetic attempt of an organization that she leads. They're trying to stop this invasion when it is obviously inevitable."  
  
"So what do you think I know about her?"  
  
"Well you have been contacted by her over 57 times since your escape from military prison. We believe that you have met nearly four of her agents in the past three months. Two of which helped you with your money problems and paid for your bus ticket to Toronto and for a rented car. They planned this whole set up so that they could find me."  
  
"So what do you think I know about her that you don't?"  
  
"You no the location of Zion, the home base of the E.T.E."  
  
"Oh do I? What do you think is going to force me to tell if I do?"  
  
"The threat of death for your dear son."  
  
"You can't even find him!"  
  
"Oh so you do know something don't you! Well you're right we don't. But it's not him that is the hostage here is it?"  
  
"What?" Mulder said not sure of where he was going with this.  
  
"You are!"  
  
5:53 am November 29th Painted Dessert, New Mexico  
  
Scully yawned as she awoke when the car came to a halt. They had gotten on a plane in Toronto. Flew most of the night to Phoenix Airport in Arizona and had drove across the border to New Mexico through the desert. Scully had only just fallen asleep for she had thought constantly of Mulder and of William.  
  
Her mother and her brother both awoke beside her. Her mother looked at her with a concerned face when she saw the dark circles under her eyes, and the tears on her face. They were then led from the car out into the desert that was still dark and cool and along a beaten sandy trail.  
  
Scully was exhausted by the time they reached a huge jumble of rocks about a hundred yards wide and a couple dozen feet high, shortly after the sun rose nearly two hours later. Scully looked around her, the road had completely disappeared into a mirage of wavy water on the horizon and all around, except for the large mountain of rocks in front of them, were rocks of every shape and size and cactuses scattered around in the sand.  
  
The two agents led them to a small cave entrance on the left side of the "mountain." About three yards into the cave there was a metal door blocking the entrance. One of the agents typed a password into a small computer screen on the side. Immediately the doors opened pulling themselves into either side of the rock.  
  
Before they even stepped inside a man stepped out and greeted them, he had an Asian face but he didn't have any accent, "Hello Scullys welcome to Zion."  
  
"These people really have issues." thought Scully to herself, "It's like were in some kind of freaky science fiction movie."  
  
The man smile disappeared when he seemed to get to the point, "Miss. Scully I'm afraid that we have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" she asked as he lead them further into the cave.  
  
"We have a hostage problem."  
  
They entered into an underground building. If you had not seen the outside landscape you would have sworn it was the FBI headquarters or a similar agency. The long hall they were walking down was completely furnished, including pictures on the walls. Scully was utterly amazed when they walked into what seemed to be the main office at the end of the hall.  
  
Everywhere were computers and large computers, and video camera screens and maps. If Mulder had been there he would have noticed that is was much like the place he had broken into when that military agent had supposedly died. In fact much of the equipment was modeled on the high tech equipment of that military facility and of the Syndicate.  
  
The man pointed up to the large screen on the wall in the front of the room with a grave look on his face. Scully looked up to see the face of Mulder on the screen. His face was unshaven and he had a dark bruise around his eye.  
  
"Is he alright?" Scully asked concerned.  
  
"It's alright," said the man, "It's mostly to scare you. I'm sure they are keeping him alive and healthy. They need him to get to William."  
  
"I don't believe you've told us your name." Mrs. Scully pointed out, who seemed to be quite off topic; she really didn't like this place.  
  
"Yes, my name is Nathan Mathews. Anyway, Miss. Scully we need to find your son." "But why do you want to help me rescue Mulder?"  
  
"Really all we are concerned about is your son. But we will help you with this matter with your assistance."  
  
"Why the heck is Mulder always second to everything?" Scully thought. Of course she was concerned for William, she loved him as dearly as Mulder but she was getting pissed off. "What kind of assistance do you need?" she said rubbing her head with her fingers, she was getting a migraine from all this stress.  
  
"We believe you, and Mulder are our best sources of information on the conspiracy that the Syndicate is involved with."  
  
Her Mrs. Scully interrupted, she went to Scully and put an arm around her and said quite fiercely to Agent Mathews, "Can't you see that she too tired, we're all tired. We have been awake for nearly two days." Here she looked at Scully and continued, "I can't believe what she has had to go through in the past three years. Stop burdening her and give us somewhere to sleep."  
  
He was quite silent for a moment and then said, "I'll have to check if we have proper housing available. Hey you there!" he said stopping a person walking briskly by, "Please find the Scullys a room."  
  
Scully's mom came into her small room and sat down beside her. Scully was holding her head in her hands. Mrs. Scully placed a comforting hand on her daughters back. Scully turned so that her mother held her in her arms.  
  
Scully began to cry uncontrollably, "I'm not strong enough for this!...Why?"  
  
"I know you won't believe me but it's going to be okay."  
  
"How can you be so sure Mom?"  
  
"Because I have God, don't you believe anymore?" she said as Scully moved back and her mother took the cross on Scully's necklace in her hand, "Doesn't this mean anything to you anymore?"  
  
"Mom I don't know what to believe anymore. You haven't seen what I have. Everything that has happened contradicts my beliefs. The science I based my life, my every judgment has disappeared."  
  
At this point Scully had cried so much that she had no more energy left. Her Mom helped her into bad and tucked her in. Scully almost laughed, her mother hadn't done this in many years.  
  
Scully tried to continue in a sleepy voice "Mulder he was going to ask. me.something." She smiled and before she could finish the next sentence she was asleep, "Mom he was going to ask me if I would ma-"  
  
11:28 am November 30th Denver, Colorado  
  
"Will I ever get to ask her the damn question?!" Mulder said aloud.  
  
"And what question is this?" said Cancer Man.  
  
"What do you think?" said Mulder angrily.  
  
The Cancer Man took the ring that Mulder was playing with. He seemed to be annoyed with Mulder constantly starring at it, "What, were you nervous with asking her to marry you?"  
  
Mulder actually laughed at this comment. It was funny how wrong he was. The last thing he was was nervous. He had been starring at it because it reminded him of the sparkle in her beautiful eyes. He could just imagine the smile on her face, when or if he did ever ask her.  
  
*THE STORY DOESN'T END HERE!!!* 


	8. Memories

Episode 10 x 8  
Memories  
  
*NOTE* This is the part that I must tell you I don't own X-files, and you already know that but I really don't want to be sued, which seems to be peoples hobby now a days, so here it is. ALSO: I use this song: Walking After You by: Foo Fighters this was featured in the X-Files movie soundtrack. I don't own this song either. But I do like it.  
  
SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully are separated once again with an unasked question lingering in their thoughts. They both have plenty of time to think about what there relationship is. Will this time make them grow closer even over the long distance or will an attractive stranger lure Scully into betraying her true love?  
  
6:56 pm November 30th Painted Desert, NM  
  
Scully found herself in a dark and unfamiliar place. The only light came from a small source above her. The light shown brightly down on the only thing in the darkness, Mulder sat strapped to a chair. This seemed familiar, had she been here before? No this was a dream it had to be; it was a nightmare. A laser shown down from a dark machine above him. The laser cut into his mouth as he screamed. She cried as she watched, she couldn't do anything. She was screaming, and yelling for it to stop but she couldn't hear her voice.  
  
Then out of the surrounding darkness came a bright light. It filled the place they were in. All was white like that day not so long ago on the road. All that was left was Mulder in the chair, Scully and a dark blurry figure about fifty feet from Mulder on the other side.  
  
For some reason Scully recognized it. It quickly came into focus as it walked toward Mulder in the chair with an outstretched arm. It was much like the alien that Scully had seen, but this time its small mouth was moving, but she could hear nothing.  
  
Just like in her vision as she held the gun to her head the alien changed suddenly into an angel with a bright flash. Something was different though; it looked more like a man than an angel. Scully got a strange but familiar feeling when she looked into his eyes. She had seen them somewhere before.  
  
Just before she awoke the man reached out his hand to the laser which was still cutting at Mulder's mouth and it disappeared. She woke up, sitting up suddenly, screaming "Mulder!"  
  
At the exact moment Mulder, hundreds of miles away, awoke screaming her name. He had been having a similar nightmare. Scully had been holding a gun to her head as she kneeled yelling at the sky, tears streaming down her face. He couldn't speak, to tell her he was here, to tell her to stop. He couldn't move to pull the gun from her hand.  
  
Then everything went white and the alien appeared, just like what Scully had seen. But there was something about his eyes; the eyes of the man. He got a strange but familiar feeling when he looked into them, like he had seen them before.  
  
7:15 am  
  
Scully was sitting at a table in a small cafeteria, her mother across from her, eating some breakfast. Really she was childishly playing with it, stirring and poking it with her spoon. She really didn't care for the cereal and didn't much care for the place. The people all acted strange, like end-of-the-world religious types. There was absolutely no one talking and whenever her mother whispered a word they gave her an aggravated look.  
  
"What's the matter honey?" her mother whispered.  
  
Scully her a short smile that quickly disappeared and said "I'm fine Mother."  
  
Scully's mom looked around and then continued quietly "Dana I can tell that something's wrong. You know you're aloud to have problems, everyone does."  
  
Scully couldn't even give her another fake smile. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She couldn't stop thinking about Mulder. She hated herself for not ever being able to think about anything else. She didn't want to think about William, "Poor William." This only made tears come to her eyes. "No I need something else to think about." "No! I have to think about something else!"  
  
At this point she stood suddenly and left the room she couldn't stand the uncomfortable feeling in the room. She was going to back to her room; while she briskly walked along the narrow hallway she angrily whipped the tears from her eyes. She then did something quite embarrassing; she ran straight into a tall man who was going the opposite direction.  
  
"Whoops excuse me!" he said kindly then he saw her face, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um-um.I'm fine." she stuttered as she took a look at the man. He was at least a head taller than him and dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was well dressed and had sweet cologne on. Scully couldn't help but smile when she saw his wide grin.  
  
"Well you don't look so well? It's seems wrong for such a beautiful woman as you should have anything so bad troubling them."  
  
She couldn't say a word but she thought to herself quite guiltily "He's totally flirting with me! Oh but he's so hott."  
  
"There's a smile!" he said as Scully smiled. "My name is Michael Mathews."  
  
"Mathews?" she said questioningly.  
  
"Yes, you probably know my brother Nathan. He's second in command here."  
  
"Second in command, ah sounds more and more like some freaky star-trek fan club or something else!" she thought to herself.  
  
Scully suddenly shook her head slightly, she had been thinking about this guy with his shirt off. She hated herself as she remembered Mulder. "Damn you Dana!" she said to herself under her breath.  
  
"I don't believe I know your name do I?"  
  
"Sorry I've got to go!" she said finally taking her eyes off him.  
  
As she turned and walked away Michael said loudly so that she could hear, "Well she you later Got-to-Go!"  
  
She nearly laughed, she missed being flirted with. There was little time for it with Mulder before he had been kidnapped. She foolishly began to fear that it was because he was getting disinterested in her. It was surprising just how childish she could be. But the thing she feared more than anything, more than dying, than the alien invasion, or that she would never see William again was that she would be separated from him forever.  
  
8:22 am Denver, Colorado  
  
Mulder sat at a table in a room, or more of a cell, with no windows and a cot on one side. To Mulder's surprise he could hear music; it must have come through the door from a radio. The only reason it was significant was because the song sounded familiar, it reminded him of Scully instantly.  
  
*********************************  
  
. I cannot live without you.  
  
*********************************  
  
Scully placed had the gun to her head, screaming at the sky.  
  
********************************************************  
  
.I want you back.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
He kissed her long and slow right in front of Skinner, oh how he had missed her.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
.I want you back.  
  
************************************  
  
He found her in the hospital. How did she get there? Had she been abducted?  
  
**************************************************************  
  
.If you walk out on me I'm walking after you.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
She left his apartment, he went after her. She thought that she could just leave him; he had to tell her why she couldn't. He had almost kissed her lips when she was stung.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
If you walk out on me I'm walking after you.  
  
*********************************************  
  
He kissed her she was so beautiful as she held their son.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
.I want you back.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Her beautiful smile when he kissed her, "I guess the world didn't end."  
  
************************************************************  
  
.I cannot be without you.  
  
**************************************************************** She shot the gun, he couldn't stop her. She fell to the ground. She couldn't go on without him, "There's no point in going on! I love you Mulder!" BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
The sound kept repeating in his head as he thought of the last scattered memory. "Why did she do it? Why couldn't she go on? She's so much stronger than me! God what will she do now?!"  
  
8:30 am  
  
There was a knock on the door, Scully got up from the bed. She had been battling herself with the thought of Michael Mathews. She hated herself for being attracted to him. The only reason she had was because she missed Mulder so much. She answered the door with rather pissed off attitude.  
  
"What?!" she said not even looking up at the person.  
  
"Dana?" Michael asked.  
  
"So you do know who I am? Well you can call me." she paused she had an excellent idea to get this guy away from her because she didn't like the way she liked him. "You can call be Mrs. Mulder." She smiled; somehow she liked that name and the disappointed look on his face.  
  
"You don't seem so sure about that." he said in a way that was obviously flirting.  
  
"What are you here for?" she said frustrated.  
  
"Well if you do have a husband then he doesn't seem to be treating you too well. Maybe I can help cheer you up."  
  
Scully perked up when he said this, "Where is he going with this?" she asked herself. "What exactly do you propose?" she said in a suspicious voice.  
  
He smiled, "Oh how I hate how much I love his smile!" she thought.  
  
"I can give you something that will heal that broken heart of yours." As he said this he put one hand on the wall next to her blocking her in.  
  
The next moment he did something very foolish, but Scully should have been able to tell this was what he was going to do from the start. He leaned in his face two inches from her face and looked into her eyes. Right at this moment Scully finally realized his plan.  
  
Suddenly she remembered the first time she ever kissed Mulder; she could almost feel it as she remembered. She could almost smell his clothes; almost feel the smooth skin of his face. She smiled oh how great it was.  
  
She suddenly awoke from her daydream as Michael reached her lips. Suddenly a rage filled Scully that she didn't even know that she had. Everything that had happened in the past three years filled her mind, Mulder in hiding, his trail, the whole end of the world mess, William being in danger, and Mulder kidnapped; all of it turned into fierce rage against this man.  
  
Scully kneed him right in the where it counts. She didn't even pause to watch him wince painfully; she then slapped him in the face. He stumbled backwards and then fell painfully on his butt.  
  
9:38 pm Denver, Colorado.  
  
"Somehow they got word we were looking for him I suppose." said a muffled voice through the closed door.  
  
Mulder was listening carefully to a conversation outside the door. The Cigarette-Smoking-Man was having with one of his informants. The Cancer man, as he called him, wouldn't tell him anything. He didn't even ask him any questions. He and the Syndicate seemed to be searching endlessly for his son.  
  
"Well how could they get that information when the E.T.E. doesn't even know where he is?" the Cancer Man said angrily.  
  
"That's it, no one knows not even his adopted parents. He was kidnapped shortly after the supposed death of Mulder and Scully. We believe that is was one of the members that is responsible."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
At this point Mulder couldn't hear anymore, they must have moved from the door. But then Cancer Man said loudly, ".You fool he's dead...We'll I believe we owe him a little visit don't we. And I believe I have some matters to deal with. Excuse me."  
  
Mulder had to move quickly back to his cot at this point because Cancer Man entered the room. Cancer Man reached into his coat pocket, Mulder thought he was reaching for more cigarettes but in fact he took out a pen and a small piece of paper.  
  
"I've been talking to your little negotiator and she wants some "proof of life.""  
  
"Yes?" Mulder said.  
  
"So write your little lover a note saying that you're still alive. ." he looked at him motioning for him to start, and before he left the room he said, "And that she has a choice."  
  
At this point his cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket and answered it, "That was quick. Do you have the situation secured? Good, get him here ASAP."  
  
He smiled and clicked it closed, "Perfect. Mulder, tell your dear Scully she has a choice either you or your son."  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED* 


	9. The Accident

Episode 10 x 9  
The Accident  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was supposed to be my Christmas story but it ended up being too long for just one chapter. So I had to make up a dramatic ending and change the title in order to make you read the next chapter. Which now contains the true Christmas story.  
  
SUMMARY: Scully had to make a terrible choice between Mulder and William. Will she be able to live with the choice? Or has Scully lost hold of the thread that held her to her sanity? Will the coming Christmas season only remind her of what's she's lost or will life give her a gift she'll never forget?  
  
8:34pm December 24th Georgetown, Virginia  
  
Scully found herself in a familiar place, her apartment in Georgetown. The floors, as well as the walls, were bare, only the inches of dust filled the rooms. It had an eerie feeling to it like nothing, not even the mice, dared to walk in it. She walked slowly into the kitchen the memories filling her mind.  
  
A tear of sorrow, one of many she had shed recently, caressed her cheek. Her hand went to her head to cover her shaking face. She gasped as she tried to hold back the tears that she hated crying. She frowned with anger and sadness as every memory flashed in her mind.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Monica walked in quietly; Scully didn't even look to see her smiling as she said, "Scully. There's someone here to see you."  
  
Scully's heart leap, who could it be? She saw Monica's wide smile and her imagination went wild. "Could it be Mulder? William? No that's impossible."  
  
As the door creaked open Scully let out a gasp, "Oh my God!"  
  
Three Weeks Earlier December 2nd New Mexico  
  
Scully peered up into the stars, which shown brightly above her, as she sat bundled in her coat sitting in the dark on a large dusty rock. It was surprising cold in the dark desert. Her eyes dazzled in the skies' bright beauty. She took in a deep breath of fresh cool air struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to flow.  
  
"You're all I want Mulder," she thought out loud as she struggled to not burst into tears, "After everything I have lost you're the only thing I want back."  
  
Then all the memories flooded her mind once again. They came in flashes; flashed of pictures. She saw Mulder look up at her when they first met. She remembered how skeptical he had been of her.  
  
She laughed when she remembered how many sunflower seeds he must have eaten since she met him. She remembered his "I want to believe" poster and all his pencils in the ceiling of their old office.  
  
She smiled as she remembered sharing gifts on Christmas. Then she remembered that one Christmas they spent in that "haunted house" and how the "ghosts" had tricked them into thinking they had shot themselves. She shivered this wasn't a pleasant memory.  
  
Suddenly she was holding the gun to her head, screaming at the sky. Mulder's bloody body lay in her arms. "No!" She yelled as she tried to shake the picture from her mind. It had been haunting her since that day.  
  
"Everything's changed!" she said angrily as she seemed to be speaking to Mulder, "My whole world; everything's different! What can I do? Who can I trust? All I want is you: to hold me as my world collapses!  
  
"You are the only thing that has never changed. 'You are my constant.' But they have taken you; taken you away from me again. The Syndicate has taken the only thing that was holding me together."  
  
"Are you okay Miss Scully?" Cleo asked Scully as she joined her in looking up at the stars.  
  
Scully took a deep breath and then looked to her, "Cleo? What did you find out in London?"  
  
Cleo sat down at the table; she had a lot to explain, "As you know I went to London the day that I first met you. After the whole ruse with Cigarette- Smoking-Man as you call him, I got on a flight to meet one of our contacts in London.  
  
"This contact," she continued "was believed to have information on the location of your son. In fact he had been protecting him for some time, until the Syndicate discovered his secrete. I later found out that he had been a member of the Syndicate-  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes but he was working against them, secretly to hide your son. He does not agree with their methods of fighting the coming attack. He doesn't believe in working with the aliens like the others do. That's why he had to pretend he was dead, the Syndicate only discovered recently."  
  
"But why would such a man try to protect William?"  
  
"I believe that he found the location of William before the Syndicate solidified plans to kidnap him. Even though this contact had supposedly been dead since before your son was even born he somehow was receiving information about their plans. He told me that they believe that he, as well as Mulder, was the key to finding a resistance to the alien virus. He told me that in fact that he had been raising your son for almost two years, and was hoping to use your son to spread a resistance."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not sure but what ever your son's resistance is to the virus he got it from Mulder. That's why they have kidnapped them both, in order to keep it from the world. My contact nor I have any true understanding in why, but that they only think of themselves when they deal with this conspiracy."  
  
"But why would they offer me a choice between Mulder or William?"  
  
"I am not sure on that either but I believe it is a distraction from their real goal. They want you to contact them; this is either to gain information on me and my group by tracking you or they wish to kill you."  
  
December 3rd Denver, Colorado  
  
Cigarette-Smoking-Man leaned against the cell wall taking a deep puff of his cigarette and blowing out and looking at it curiously in his normal fashion. He looked up at Mulder crouching on his cot at the other side. After CSM had twirled the cigarette a few times in his finger he spoke, "Worried about something Mulder, Scully perhaps?"  
  
"You should be worried, who ever you are, because I'm sick of your pointless questioning and I really feel like strangling you."  
  
CSM took another puff of his cigarette and continued, "You know who I am Mulder I'm your father. I'm that mysterious man that haunts you staying in the shadows. I'm the man who's been working to protect you."  
  
"Protecting me?!" he screamed at him, "You are the one responsible for it all! For the death of my Father! You're the reason my mother killed herself! You are the one who had Deep Throat killed! You and the Syndicate forced Scully to give up William to protect him! You are the reason I have never found the truth that I've searched for all my life! The reason that Scully and I had to hide all this time! You and your group of idiotic, self- centered, bastards are the thing that has finally broken her.broken Scully's."  
  
The picture haunted his mind once again. He was running; running to stop her from pulling the trigger. She didn't know, she didn't know that he was still alive, that that wasn't him that she was holding. But the gun went off before she was even in sight, it was too late to save her. Then came the flash of light, for a brief second he couldn't see a thing. He saw something that he didn't even know how to believe, saw something he hadn't even told Scully about.  
  
"Really? Is that all my fault? Am I the one that has brought on all the suffering in your life? Or, instead, was it your foolish search for the truth that has led your dear Scully to her end?"  
  
"End? What the hell do you mean?!"  
  
"You know just as well as I that she has grown dependent on you. That the independent, strong and beautiful woman that you met 12 years ago has met her end. Now she is a helpless fool of a woman who can't even go on without you."  
  
"No! No! It's not true!" he screamed crying as the CSM played with his mind.  
  
"Yes Mulder! You are the one that has caused her to kill herself, from the inside out!"  
  
Mulder looked up at him as he left the room, tears in his eyes, and said "I- I-That's not-"  
  
On the road New Mexico  
  
Scully's foot pushed harder and harder on the gas peddle as she zoomed down the highway. She sped past car after car she could hardly make herself slow down as she went around the bend. She was foolishly enraged with her mother; she had said some stuff that she thought she wasn't ready to hear or even wanted to hear.  
  
Hot tears fell on her face as she remembered the words. Her mother had been crying for her, "Scully can't you see what he's done to you? Can't you see what you've done to yourself? I know you love him....but look at you. You are falling apart. Dana ...what has happened to you Dana."  
  
"Mom!" she cried "What are you saying?"  
  
A loud honk awoke Scully from her flash back. She quickly swerved into the right-hand lane. She nearly crashed into the car in front of her. She finally let free of the accelerator and slowed down. She had no clue where she was. She had no clue where she had been going either. As soon as she had got in the car she had just sped off.  
  
Meanwhile Monica and John had just arrived at Zion and were looking for Scully.  
  
"She left about an hour ago." her Mother said to John drying tears from her eyes "Cleo had dropped the keys and she took them she drove off."  
  
"Something's got to be terribly wrong!" Monica said worriedly, "That just isn't like her."  
  
"Did she say anything? Did she say where she was going?" asked John.  
  
"I got into a silly fight with her. I was worried about her, she's changed so much."  
  
"Hopefully for the better." said Monica.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Scully was scared that her mother had been right. Had Mulder weakened her mental strength? She could still feel herself putting the gun to her head. What would have happened if she hadn't have been saved by that mysterious creature?  
  
She took one hand off the wheel to grab the necklace around her neck. Did she still believe? What would happen when she dies? Could that creature be a miracle of God or was it just her imagination?  
  
She tried to push the questions from her mind. She had more important stuff to do. She had to rescue William and Mulder. She had to get to Denver, Colorado the place where she was to meet the Cigarette-Smoking-Man. But what could he possibly want in return?  
  
December 4th Denver, Colorado  
  
Mulder suddenly lunged at the Cancer-Man pushing him up against the wall, "I tired of your degrading chatter!"  
  
"Mulder, I don't think it wise to resort to violence." he said pushing Mulder off of him. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at his head, "I don't think the same miracle will save you as it did Scully."  
  
Mulder punched him suddenly so that he lost grip of the gun and it fell to the ground. "Shut the hell up!"  
  
They both grabbed for the gun and struggled for a few minutes. Mulder was victorious and cocked the gun rage in his eyes. CSM looked at him smiling, "You aren't going to kill again are you? Being tried for the murder of a military officer and destroying your partner is not enough for you?"  
  
"It's only murder when you kill a human!"  
  
Without another pause he shot him repeatedly in the chest. Green acid bled from his chest as he fell to the ground. Mulder wisely left the room as soon as possible. He didn't even look back to see him disappear in a pool of bubbling green liquid.  
  
11:00 pm December 4th Just outside of Denver, Colorado  
  
"What the heck?" Scully said as she struggled to see out the windshield through the pouring rain. The rain was pouring so hard her ears were sore, and the car nearly sped out of control with every turn. The lights of the cars outside reflected on the rain only making it worse.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light and Scully had to close her eyes. The car sped out of control as she screamed. Another car hit the driver's door as the car spun on the fresh ice. Scully could only see the car crumbling around her as it sped over the shoulder and into the forest. She lost consciousness soon after the car flipped over so that it was upside-down and her head banged violently on the window.  
  
When the car finally came to a halt it was lying on its side. Scully lay limp her head hanging down bleeding. The rain beat down even harder now as it froze to hail. Scully didn't move.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED* 


	10. A Christmas Wish Come True

Episode 10 x 10  
A Christmas Wish Come True 11:06 pm December 4th  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Mulder screams as he wakes from a horrible nightmare. Cold sweat drips down his face and his breathing is quick and heavy.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief as he realized it had all been a nightmare. He almost laughed at himself when he remembered how he had thought it had really happened. "Thank goodness she didn't really crash."  
  
8:59 am December 5th Denver, Colorado  
  
"Last night on highway 45 there was a terrible three car pile up accident around eleven pm. A reckless driver in a silver Ford Focus spun out of control when the truck in front of it stopped suddenly. The car caused three other cars to spin off the road with it.  
  
"The driver of the silver Ford Focus was sent to a local hospital and has not been identified and is not expected to survive. The three other cars included a minivan with a man and his wife who are in critical condition, and a pick-up truck driver who is to be released this afternoon. The last car—"  
  
"Oh my God John that's Scully!" said Monica.  
  
"That's my car alright." Cleo said solemnly.  
  
"We've got to get to that hospital!" said John.  
  
5:03 pm Denver City Hospital  
  
"Is she going to make it?" Monica asked worriedly, as she held John's hand nervously.  
  
"We weren't sure when she came in, we almost lost her twice. But she's recovering fast now, there seems to be something that willing her strongly." the doctor said hopefully.  
  
"Don't worry about her Monica; she's still got a lot to live for." John said comfortingly.  
  
"I'm not sure she even understands what it is." Cleo said thoughtfully.  
  
Meanwhile Scully was peacefully sleeping:  
  
"You were my constant." Mulder said as he described his feelings of the dreams he had when he had been kidnapped by the Syndicate four years ago. Even when his world had been falling apart Scully had been the thing that didn't change.  
  
Scully smiled dreamily, "And you are mine." A tear slipped down her face, not of sorrow, or of sadness but of content. So too did a tear fall down her cheek as she slept. For she finally knew that that had not changed, those words that she had spoke so long ago were still true.  
  
Mulder had not been the thing that had weakened her to the point of suicide. He had been the one and only thing that had kept her from doing it long before. He never changed, somehow his love for her never faded away, like the comfort of his arms around her never faded away.  
  
December 12th Denver, Colorado  
  
Mulder rubbed his eyes he was exhausted. He had been searching for nearly a week to find William. He tried five different times to contact Cleo but it was unsuccessful. He hadn't slept more than a few hours the whole week and had to dodge the police at every other turn. Presently he was sitting in a dinner just out of town. He only had a few dollars left and was chugging his coffee like it was water.  
  
The waitress was wiping a table next to him and said cheerfully, "You don't look like you've been sleeping well."  
  
He tried to smile "Yeah..."  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
His stomach growled loudly, "No I'm not hungry."  
  
"You look like you could use a break, don't worry it's on me."  
  
"No I couldn't ask you to do that."  
  
"You didn't ask. Besides if you don't eat it, it will just sit there torturing you." She said as she placed a platter with a sandwich and chips on it on his table.  
  
As he ate it she asked as she spotted the ring on the table, "So who's the ring for?"  
  
He looked at her and she said "Well you just been staring at it for an hour. You got someone special you're giving it to."  
  
He smiled, "Hopefully."  
  
December 13th  
  
"Hey Scully what are you doing?" Monica asked as she noticed Scully in the toys department.  
  
She smiled, "You can't imagine how many times I've found myself here. I find myself imagining William with each one of the toys." She looked at her sadly, "Some parents wish they could buy their kids all these, I only wish I could see him."  
  
Monica put a comforting arm around her, "He's going to be okay Scully, we'll find him. John's already got a lead on where they may be holding him. He even convinced some guys in his department to get the FBI to do an official search for him."  
  
Scully was nearly crying now; she found herself this way a lot. After a few minutes Monica was able to cheer her up when they continued to shop. But Scully just kept feeling guilty for using so much of Monica and John's money. She hadn't been able to work since she was in Canada.  
  
The surprising thing was that she herself didn't have to worry about the charges against her. For some strange reason they had been dropped. This was another thing John was looking into; you wouldn't expect the FBI to drop such a case in such a hurry. Of course the charges against Mulder still stood but they stopped the search for him and claimed he was dead, against all the contradictory evidence.  
  
After about an hour of Christmas shopping they met up with Scully's Mom, her brother and her nephew. "Aunt Dana!" said her nephew as he came running to her and hugged her.  
  
Mrs. Scully was overjoyed as she noticed Scully smile for the first time in a long time, "Dana I think that's the first time you have smiled since Thanksgiving."  
  
7:01am December 14th (Somewhere near Denver)  
  
Mulder laughed when he found himself starring into the window of a toy shop just like a little boy. But instead of wishing Santa would bring him all these toys he wished that he could give them to William.  
  
"Having fun?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Mulder turned to see who had spoken but he could not believe his eyes, "But you are dead!"  
  
"As you can see I am not. That explosion was only to make you think I had." said the Well-Manicured-Man.  
  
Mulder looked at him confused, "Why do all these dead people keep coming back to life!? And why the hell are you here?!"  
  
He looked around cautiously, "There's no time, come with me. You look like you could use some cleaning up."  
  
He was right Mulder didn't want to even think how long it had been since he had a relaxing shower. His hands were nearly frozen for it had been snowing all morning and it was still dark. He also hadn't eaten since the other day, and sleep was nearly impossible. He was also sick of people shoving him around saying, "Move out of my way you bum." Mulder had laughed, "Thanks for showing your Christmas spirit!"  
  
The WMM talked to him as they quickly walked through an alley and around a dark corner, "I expect that you are still looking for William. Well I happen to have some inside information on that. Also I have recently contacted Cleo; I am her contact, as she calls me."  
  
Mulder didn't say anything so he continued, "I'm sorry to say that I have little information to give her. For my information was coming from a contact of mine in the Syndicate, he was killed just last week when they found out about it—"  
  
"Then how do you know where William is? Why do you even care anyway?"  
  
"You don't think highly of me do you? Well I guess you could just call it a lot of Christmas spirit."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Mr. Mulder almost two years ago I "kidnapped," as they so cruelly call it, your son in order to protect him from the Syndicate," he said as they entered an old building through the back door, "Up until a few weeks ago I, and my family, have been taking care of him in my home outside of London."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well Mr. Mulder because of what your son is."  
  
"What do you mean 'because of what my son is?!'"  
  
The Next Day  
  
For the first time in over a week Mulder got a hot shower, a square meal, and a full nights sleep. When he woke up in the hotel room that the Well- Manicured-Man had paid for he packed up what he had, which was only one other set of clothes and about fifty dollars, and the gun he had taken from the Cigarette-Smoking-Man. He left the hotel and went out into the snowy street.  
  
He now had a new determination to find William. He remembered what the WMM had said last night, "Your son soon will be wanted by everyone Mulder, because he holds the same cure for the alien virus that I gave you that night seven years ago. He has the same cure in his blood that you yourself saved Scully with."  
  
"But how did he get it?" he had asked him.  
  
"He is your son Mulder; you passed it on to him. When that terrible disease took over your mind and nearly killed you although you were more alive than you ever were you had the cure. You had alien DNA inside you this was passed on and even perfected in your son."  
  
"Perfected?"  
  
"Yes Mulder, you may have been introduced to this resistance, but William was born with it in his blood. He is a true alien-human hybrid; he is the end result of over 50 years of scientific research and work against the coming invasion of the alien species."  
  
This is what had given Mulder the determination to rescue William, even when it looked so doubtful that he would ever be able to protect him once he did. He had to do this; he had to do this for Scully. The hardest thing would be not finding him; but getting him from the Syndicate.  
  
12:28 pm December 17th London International Airport  
  
"If my information is correct they'll be taking him back to London on December 17th on flight 117B. The airplane is expected to arrive at gate D37 about 10:30am. They'll have a couple bring him as there son and they'll be accompanied by one of the Syndicate members."  
  
Mulder had been waiting at that gate for nearly three hours before it finally arrived, partly because it was late due to a snow storm. Mulder was lucky that he had taken a flight and gotten there the day before because almost a hundred flights were delayed and a bunch were canceled that morning.  
  
It seemed to take forever for the people to get off the plane and pile out. Mulder could feel butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but give his hopes up that he had received the right information. But he had no clue of how he would get him if he did figure out which little boy he was.  
  
But he was his father after all, and there weren't too many three year old boys to have to determine him from. The last group to come off the plane were a young couple with a small boy about William's age, and his eyes looked quite familiar to him but they were not accompanied by anyone else.  
  
For a while Mulder didn't know what to do, but he ended up following them. The little boy didn't seem to like the couple very much; he kept crying and asking for "Grandpa, Grandpa." "This is very hopeful; perhaps this was his name for that man." he thought.  
  
The couple also seemed very nervous; they almost spotted him a dozen times as he followed them into the parking building. He nearly lost them when he had they got on the elevator and went to the top floor; he had to run quickly up the stairs. Finally his heart racing, partly from exhaustion and partly from anxiousness, he made it all the way up the stairs and saw them walk towards a large car with shaded windows.  
  
The top floor was surprisingly empty except for the one car which made Mulder think that these were the people he was looking for. The dead give away was when the Cigarette-Smoking-Man stepped out of the car and greeted them.  
  
"How many clones of the damn guy do they have!" he whispered angrily to himself as he dodged behind a wall.  
  
Mulder watched them carefully; the boy, who he now knew for sure was William, had a picture in his hands. The CSM took it from him angrily as he cried. Mulder couldn't tell who was in the picture but the Cancer Man didn't seem to like the fact that he still had it.  
  
"I thought I told you guys to get rid of this picture! You want him to know who she is or what?!" he said loudly.  
  
William began to cry as if he had taken away his teddy bear. He grabbed at the picture but the CSM held it high out of his reach. Mulder wanted to shoot him right then for making him cry like that. The CSM pushed William into the car and without another thought shot the young couple where they stood. William only cried even louder.  
  
Mulder had no clue what to do so in a fit of panic he raced for the car as the Cancer Man got into the driver's seat. Mulder made sure to climb in quickly and quietly and by some miracle he didn't notice. But the whole plan went out of control when William started talking to Mulder.  
  
In one swift motion the Cancer Man turned and pointed his gun at him. Before he had even aimed straight though Mulder knocked the gun out of his hand it went off. The bullet shattered the back window as William screamed in terror. Mulder grabbed for it, for it was on the floor of the car, and as he did the Cancer Man reached for another one inside his jacket. They each held their gun to each other's head.  
  
8:34pm December 24th Georgetown, Virginia  
  
Scully found herself in a familiar place, her apartment in Georgetown. The floors, as well as the walls, were bare, only the inches of dust filled the rooms. It had an eerie feeling to it like nothing, not even the mice, dared to walk in it. She walked slowly into the kitchen the memories filling her mind.  
  
A tear of sorrow, one of many she had shed recently, caressed her cheek. Her hand went to her head to cover her shaking face. She gasped as she tried to hold back the tears that she hated crying. She frowned with anger and sadness as every memory flashed in her mind.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Monica walked in quietly; Scully didn't even look to see her smiling as she said, "Scully... There's someone here to see you."  
  
Scully's heart leap, who could it be? She saw Monica's wide smile and her imagination went wild. "Could it be Mulder? William? No that's impossible."  
  
As the door creaked open Scully let out a gasp, "Oh my God!"  
  
William ran inside towards her yelling "Mommy!"  
  
Tears of joy ran down her face, "William!" she looked up towards Monica as she held him close, "How is this possible? How does he even know who I am?"  
  
William kept repeating it now but more of a question than a statement, "Mommy, Mommy." He held out the picture that he had somehow gotten back that the Cancer Man had taken. Scully looked at it, although it had been colored over with crayons it was a picture of her. Scully laughed to herself, "An old picture."  
  
She looked up at Monica again "But how did he get here?"  
  
"Just a little Christmas wish come true." Mulder said smiling as he stood in the doorway watching her.  
  
Scully wanted to run straight into his arms and kiss him but she couldn't even move. She thought that she had fallen asleep and was having the most wonderful dream. For a second Mulder almost thought that she wasn't happy to see him when she started to cry.  
  
She stood up slowly, "I never thought I would ever see you again."  
  
He walked up to her and wiped the tears off her face as he touched her cheeks. She smiled and laughed quietly. For the longest time they just stared into each other's eyes. Then Mulder gave her a long sweet kiss. Then William decided to cut in and tugged on Scully's pant legs.  
  
Mulder smiled and picked him up in his arms facing Scully. "We've got a smart little boy here don't we?" Scully smiled she could still hardly believe that this all was true.  
  
8:34 am Christmas Day Mrs. Scully's House  
  
Monica and John, Scully, Mulder and William and all of Scully's family were all sitting in the living room opening Christmas presents joyfully. William had woken up early that morning and had already opened all of his presents and was fast asleep on Grandma's lap. The whole group was laughing at the tie Monica had gotten John, and Scully's brother trying to fit into a hand knit sweater.  
  
"I guess I thought you were a bit more in shape!" Mrs. Scully laughed.  
  
"I guess I should have stayed on that diet shouldn't have I?" he said groaning.  
  
Monica and Scully were laughing there head off about John's tie. Mulder and John both laughed "Women!" Scully's nephew was busy with a remote control car and had put on his new pair of pajamas.  
  
Mulder finally got to his present, "To: Mulder From: Scully" he read out loud, and opened a large box filled with packets of sunflower seeds, and another with a brand new cell phone, and finally the "I want to believe poster" from their office.  
  
"That's the original one." Scully smiled.  
  
"Well of course you mean the second original, remember the fire in the office?"  
  
"Oh you spoil my fun!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah.......I'm sorry Scully but I only was able to get you one thing."  
  
She smiled "You've already given me my Christmas present." She looked lovingly at William asleep.  
  
"Well this doesn't necessarily have to be a Christmas present; it's sort of a forever thing."  
  
Scully's heart leapt, "Oh my goodness, is this finally it?" she thought.  
  
He handed her a small little box. Mulder could hardly wait for her to open it as he said, "Scully will you marry—"  
  
Scully looked up, "Why did you stop?"  
  
Mulder laughed, "I'm surprised I got that far that's all."  
  
Scully laughed and he continued, "Scully will you marry me?"  
  
He took the ring and slipped it on her finger. In a light whisper just before she kissed him she said "Yes!"  
  
The End  
  
If you'd like to see this story continue or to see a sequel...just send me a review or even better send me an email at ! 


End file.
